Mon fils, ma bataille
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: Inspiré de la chanson de Balavoine,je vous laisse découvrir ce one shot.


**Mon fils, ma bataille.**

_« J'vais tout casser si vous touchez au fruit de mes entrailles. » _

Il s'assit aux côtés de son avocat, il était mal rasé, presque pas coiffé, sa chemise était chiffonnée. Il avait les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, et fixait le siège vide du juge. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et les talons cliqueter sur le sol. Il ne se retourna pas, il continua de fixer le siège, son cœur s'était serré et il respirait difficilement. Il entendit son avocat lui demander si ça allait, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Madame, messieurs, levez-vous pour le juge Thomas Everson. » annonça la greffière

Rick se leva, tout comme Kate, et les deux avocats. Le bureau du juge était spacieux, mais Rick se sentait oppressé, il avait peur, il était mort de trouille parce qu'il savait que même avec le meilleur avocat de la ville il n'avait aucune chance. Mais il comptait se battre. Le juge fit signe de s'asseoir, et tous s'exécutèrent.

« Bien. Affaire 25825, Castle contre Castle. Divorce sur acceptation de la rupture du mariage. Maître Davis, quelle est votre requête ? »

« Ma cliente demande la garde complète de l'enfant Noah Castle, et consent à laisser à son époux un droit de visite épisodique. »

« Maître Collins ? »

« Mon client demande la garde alternée, sur le principe d'une semaine chez l'un, une semaine chez l'autre. Mais, il serait prêt à accepté d'avoir son fils tous les week-end, et la moitié des vacances scolaires. »

« Bien. Madame Castle, qu'entendez vous par droit de visite épisodique ? »

« Votre honneur, ma cliente... »

« Ce n'est pas à vous que je parle Maître Davis. Madame, pour prendre une décision, j'ai besoin de savoir, parce que voyez-vous, il y a un enfant qui n'a rien demandé, et je crois réellement qu'un enfant à besoin de ses deux parents pour grandir. »

« Une fois par semaine, en ma présence. »

Le juge fit un signe de tête, et prit note, avant de regarder Rick. Il regarda plusieurs documents avant de soupirer. L'homme avait la quarantaine, et semblait compatissant de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Monsieur Castle, combien avez vous d'enfants ? »

« Deux, votre honneur. »

« Quelle âge ont-ils ? »

« Ma fille Alexis a 25 ans et Noah va avoir 5 ans dans peu de temps. »

« Je vois ici, que vous avez élevez votre fille seul, c'est exact ? »

« Oui, sa mère et moi avons divorcé quand elle avait 3 ans, et elle n'était pas en mesure de s'occuper d'elle, j'ai donc eu la garde totale... »

« Êtes-vous fier de la façon dont vous l'avez élevée ? »

« Votre honneur... » souffla Rick « Je ne suis pas un père sévère, ni laxiste, avec ma fille j'ai su trouver un juste milieu, mais je dois reconnaître que c'est elle qui m'a fait grandir, et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi je suis ici, et pourquoi ma femme ne veut pas que j'élève notre fils. Mais je l'aime, et peut importe tout ce qu'elle peut dire, quand il me sourit, je...plus rien ne compte, j'ai beaucoup travaillé, et j'ai beaucoup voyagé ces dernières années pour mes romans. Je veux pouvoir être un père comme les autres, un père qui travaille et qui enseigne de vraies valeurs à son fils. »

« D'accord, merci monsieur Castle. » répondit le juge « Madame Castle, quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Oui votre honneur. J'aimerais vous dire que j'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde, et que je pense être la personne qui pourra lui donner la meilleure éducation possible. »

« Comme si je ne l'aimais pas ! » s'exclama Rick en se tournant vers Kate pour la première fois « Tu oses insinuer que je ne l'aime pas ! »

« Monsieur Castle, s'il vous plaît. »

« C'est mon fils, je me suis levé toutes les nuits pour te laisser dormir ! Je suis resté éveillé des heures durant parce qu'il avait de la fièvre, ou simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Je n'ai rien dit quand tu restais tard au poste de police, je n'ai rien dit quand tu partais bosser en pleine nuit et que tu me laissais avec un bébé contrarié, je n'ai jamais rien dis parce que je t'aime, et que j'aime notre fils. Et toi, tu oses me quitter parce que tu...je sais même pas pourquoi tu m'as quitté d'ailleurs, j'ai dis oui parce que je pensais que tu changerais d'avis, que tu savais pas ce que tu faisais, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse me l'enlever. »

« Monsieur Castle, asseyez vous, sinon je vais devoir vous demander de partir. »

« Tu ne faisais plus attention à moi ! La seule chose qui était important c'est Noah ! Tu ne me regarde même plus Rick ! »

« N'importes quoi ! »

« Ah oui ? J'ai fais une fausse couche Rick ! Une fausse couche ! Tu n'as pas fais attention, tu étais trop occupé avec ce scénario de Frozen Heat ! »

Il allait répliquer quelque chose de stupide, mais les mots, et leurs signification le heurtèrent. Il s'immobilisa, et regarda Kate. Il la voyait, il voyait une femme amaigrie, triste, brisée. Il comprit enfin ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, il comprit enfin pour quoi il se battait.

« Bon, et bien je vais vous laissez profiter de l'intimité de mon bureau pour discuter. Joséphine, messieurs, je vous offre un café ? »

Le juge, les deux avocats et la greffière avaient disparus avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils se regardaient, il était désolé, il fit un pas en avant, tendit un bras vers elle, mais Kate recula, et fit non de la tête. Mais il continua d'avancer, et l'attrapa. Il l'attira contre son torse et la serra. Elle commença à se débattre, mais il était fort, et ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle pleurait, et lui aussi, sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Pardonne-moi Kate, s'il te plaît, pardonne-moi...Il faut...Il faut que tu trouves la force de me pardonner, je peux pas vivre sans toi... »

Elle marmonna contre sa poitrine, et il desserra légèrement son emprise. Il était hors de question qu'il la perde, hors de question qu'il sorte de se bureau sans elle.

« Tu veux bien ? »

« Oui... » murmura t-elle

« Je ferais tout ce... »

« Rick, arrête, c'est...c'est aussi de ma faute, j'aurais du te parler, on aurait du régler ça avant... »

La porte s'ouvrit, et le juge entra dans son bureau, prenant un air faussement embarrassé, avant de prendre les documents du divorce entre les mains, et de les déchirer.

« Vous savez, j'ai d'autres rendez-vous, des gens qui veulent vraiment divorcer, alors faites-moi plaisir, prenez des vacances tous les deux, et arrangez moi ce mariage. Parce que ça vaut le coup, croyez-moi. »

Rick prit la main de Kate, qui sourit au juge, et ils quittèrent le bureau rapidement. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, avant de soupirer.

« Je savais que j'aurais du faire conseiller matrimonial... »


End file.
